


Manhã

by KitKaos



Series: O Dia [2]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Noite"; Clark wird sich der Tragweite seiner Entscheidung klar





	Manhã

_...„Weißt du was, Lois, ich glaube dir. Lass es uns versuchen.“..._  
  
Zum wiederholten Mal drang ein schweres Seufzen über Clarks Lippen. Wie lange lag er nun schon hier – bewegungslos, still, sprachlos...  
  
Es fing bereits an zu dämmern – diejenige Zeit, in der über der gesamten Welt eine beinahe schon geisterhafte, andächtige Stille zu liegen schien. Gegen das samtene, unendliche Blau und Violett des Morgenhimmels über ihm zeichneten sich schlanke Schatten ab. Wiegten sich anmutig in der sanften Briese hin und her. In sein Blickfeld, und wieder hinaus, wie in einem ewigen Tanz gefangen. Kleine Tautropfen benetzten die Welt um ihn herum und schimmerten leise im verblassenden Glanz der Sterne. So viele Sterne – Clark war jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert, wie viele Licher – schwache und hellere, kleine und größere, blaue, weiße und rote – man hier draußen mit bloßem Auge ausmachen konnte... Kleine Kondenswölkchen schwebten bei jedem langgezogenen Ausatmen kurz vor Clarks Augen, bevor sie in die kühle Weite der morgendlichen Prärie entflohen.  
  
 _...„Und nenn' mich bitte Kal-El.“..._  
  
Es war nun bereits mehrere Stunden her, dass er von Lois' Wohnung hierher gekommen war, und dennoch drehten sich seine Gedanken nach wie vor im Kreis. Er wollte es versuchen. Er wollte sich Lois als ganze Person zeigen – so sehr wie er selten zuvor etwas gewollt hatte. Doch er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie das funktionieren sollte.  
  
Clark seufzte erneut, bevor er seine Brille abnahm, um sie mit seinem Ärmel zu putzen. Dann starrte er sie einige Augenblicke gedankenverloren an, drehte sie langsam in den Händen. Superman trug keine Brille, versteckte sich nicht dahinter. Kurzentschlossen steckte Clark das Ding in seine Hosentasche. Vielleicht sähen sie ja beide klarer, wenn sie keine störenden Gläser, kein dickes Gestell zwischen sich hatten!  
  
Hätte Lois nur einmal hingesehen – _richtig_ hingesehen – und die ganze Person hinter Clark Kent aufblitzen sehen... er hätte ihr mit allergrößter Freude seine ganze Welt zu Füßen gelegt, Superman eingeschlossen! Doch er hatte aufhören wollen, Lois für seine eigenen Fehler Vorwürfe zu machen...  
  
Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er mit einem Mal hinter sich ein Rascheln hörte. Das Geräusch näher kommender Schritte. Er blieb einfach so liegen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, den Blick gedankenverloren zum Himmel gerichtet.  
  
„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dich hier im Maisfeld finden würde, Clark.“ Martha Kent ging bedächtig neben ihm in die Hocke. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er hier war, dass er nach Smallville gekommen war - wie und woher, war Clark mit jedem Mal aufs Neue ein Rätsel... „Ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht noch etwas frühstücken möchtest, bevor du wieder nach Metropolis zurück fliegst?“  
  
„Danke, Mom, aber ich habe keinen Hunger,“ antwortete Clark zögerlich und schenke seiner Mutter ein kleines dankbares Lächeln. Einen Moment haderte er mit sich, bevor er schließlich hinzufügte, „Aber kannst du mir vielleicht einen Rat geben? Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich tun soll.“  
  
Martha musterte ihn einen Moment besorgt, bevor sie sanft nickte. „Worum geht’s, mein Junge?“  
  
Nun richtete sich Clark doch zumindest in eine sitzende Position auf. Er zuckte ein wenig hilflos die Schultern, bevor er zu erzählen begann, wie er vor wenigen Stunden seine gesamte Welt um noch eine ganze Ecke komplizierter gemacht hatte... „Aber schließlich war ich es doch selber – in meiner grandiosen, liebestrunkenen Dummheit – der Lois die Person hinter Superman erspähen hat lassen. Deshalb hat sie mich als Clark abblitzen lassen, als ich ihr meine Liebe gsetanden habe. Deshalb hat sie Superman ihre Liebe gestanden...“  
  
„Und du hast als Superman einer Beziehung zugestimmt. Oder, besser, als Kal-El,“ brachte Martha seine Ausführungen auf den Punkt, bevor sie bedächtig nickte. „Ich denke, ich kann deine Gründe nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehen kann, warum du ihr nicht einfach die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hast?“  
  
„Mom, so einfach ist das nicht,“ antwortete Clark leicht gequält. „Hätte ich Lois dann und dort alles gesagt, würde sie nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich möchte sie lieber _langsam_ an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass da mehr dahinter steckt.“  
  
„Versprich mir nur, dass du sie nicht mehr allzu lange so belügst, in Ordnung? Das hat Lois nicht verdient.“ Martha nahm Clarks Hand in ihre und sah ihren Sohn durchdringend an.  
  
Clark nickte und meinte, ein schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht, „Versprochen.“ Seine Mutter hatte Recht. Lois hatte nicht verdient, dass er sich ewig vor ihr verstellte. Sie hatte verdient, dass sie ihn als komplette Persönlichkeit kennen lernte – und noch so viel mehr...  
  
Auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung nie öffentlich würden zeigen können, würde er Lois – seiner Lois, der Frau, in die er sich so hoffnungslos und so vollkommen verliebt hatte – endlich eine Chance lassen, den Mann hinter den Masken kennen zu lernen. Und hoffentlich zu lieben!  
  
„Schon seltsam, was uns das Schicksal manchmal in die Hände gibt,“ murmelte Clark, während er sich schließlich ganz erhob. „Ich meine, die Ironie an dem allem ist doch, dass ich zwar für Lois beide bisherigen Masken abnehme, dafür jetzt aber eine dritte brauche. Kal-El... Ich weiß zwar, das ist mein Geburtsname – trotzdem bin ich für mich immer einfach nur Clark. Der gute alte Clark Kent. Auch wenn dieser Clark nur da ist, wenn ich völlig allein bin. Oder mit euch...“ Er schenkte seiner Mutter ein Lächeln, in das er seine ganze Liebe und Dankbarkeit, die er für seine Adoptiveltern empfand, legte und umarmte sie herzlich.  
  
Was Martha auch ohne zu zögern erwiderte. „Na, wenigstens wird sie dich nicht ständig mit 'Superman' anreden. Das ist doch schon einen Schritt näher an dem, was du willst, oder?“  
  
Clark nickte gedankenverloren. In Bezug auf Lois fühlte er sich alles andere als 'super'. Er hatte, seit sie sich damals vor einem knappen Jahr kennen gelernt hatten, so ziemlich jeden Fehler gemacht, den er nie hatte machen wollen. Er hatte Lois vorsätzlich angelogen. Er hatte die Frau, die er liebte, immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte sie aus den falschen Gründen zu nahe kommen lassen. Und er hatte sie so oft von sich gestoßen, dass er sie beinahe an Lex Luthor verloren hätte. Wenigstens war dieser Punkt nun aus der Welt...  
  
„Clark,“ riss ihn seine Mutter erneut aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Meine Nähmaschine ist übrigens jederzeit einsatzbereit, wenn du willst.“ Martha schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln.  
  
„Mom! Das soll doch gerade keine neue Maske werden,“ erwiderte Clark seufzend. Er würde diese Beziehung mit Lois nicht in Strumpfhosen und Cape führen, das hatte er sich vor langer Zeit einmal selbst geschworen. Er würde Lois sein wahres Gesicht zeigen, auch wenn es nicht als Clark Kent passierte!  
  
„Ich weiß,“ beschwichtigte Martha ihn sanft, während sie sich wieder in Richtung der Kent'schen Farm in Bewegung setzte. „Aber in gewisser Weise ja doch, oder? Wenn diese Charade, die alle Charaden beendet, funktionieren soll, dann werde ich wohl oder übel einiges von deiner Kleidung umnähen müssen, oder?“  
  
„Achso... Das wäre toll von dir, Mom. Danke!“ Auch Clark setzte sich nun in Bewegung.  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Farmhaus besprachen Mutter und Sohn noch einige Details, und Clark war froh, sich seiner Mutter anvertraut zu haben. Er fühlte sich sicherer in dem, was vor ihm lag. Geerdeter.  
  
Der Morgen graute. Zeit, dass er – Clark, Superman, Kal-El – sich ihm stellte!  
  
  
 _~fim~_


End file.
